


BRB

by viewfromthe34thfloor



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viewfromthe34thfloor/pseuds/viewfromthe34thfloor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia’s pissed when the werewolves ruin her date-night with Allison. She makes sure that Allison knows what she'd rather be doing. </p>
<p>Prompt started out as ‘Fluff - Whispering’ as per the first day of <a href="http://twfemslash.tumblr.com/">Teen Wolf femslash week</a> but it somehow morphed into something a little different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BRB

_The problem with being friends with werewolves_ , Lydia thought to herself, _is that it’s nearly impossible to keep secrets from them_. She was sitting in Allison’s basement as Scott and Derek bickered over how to best defeat the latest big bad to come to terrorize their town, gradually becoming more pissed off. In Lydia’s mind, Monday night was date night, and she’d been looking forward to her alone time with Allison all weekend. The idea of being able to snuggle up and watch a black and white French film with subtitles with her girlfriend had gotten her through two pieces of Chemistry homework, and revision for a History test. Plotting how to save the world hadn’t been part of her plan for this evening, and the scowl which had descended on her features make her annoyance clear. Allison didn’t look best pleased by the boys’ back and forth either, but when she noticed Lyd’s furrowed brow, she shot her a small, coy smile.

Lydia knew that smile. It said ‘Hello’ and ‘I can’t help looking at you’ and ‘I wish we were alone’ all at once, and it made her frustration grow, not decrease. Watching films usually descended into cuddling and blankets and sometimes, under the blanket, Allison would run her fingertips up and down Lydia’s thigh during the movie, and she’d have to fight to stay focused on the screen. Lydia liked that, the challenge of ignoring Allison for just long enough to see the credits, and then pouncing on her, kissing the breath out of her impatient, teasing girlfriend. She sighed, and the slight noise was enough to have all three pairs of werewolf eyes turn to her: Derek short-tempered, Scott questioning, Isaac unreadable. Waving her hand airly, she motioned them back to their discussion. “Oh, for Christ’s sake, just get on with it.” Whilst the boys barely paused before they returned to their argument, Lydia noticed that Allison’s eyes didn’t leave her. She rolled her eyes, taking care not to make a sound this time. This is what she’d meant, when she reminded herself that it’s almost impossible to keep a secret from werewolves. Their superhuman senses meant that the slightest noise, the tiniest of changes in physiology, and they’d know. Even if they didn’t react, they’d know.

But Lydia knew there was a difference between ‘nearly impossible’ and ‘impossible’, and she was never one to turn down a challenge. Especially when that challenge involved getting one over on Scott. It didn’t matter that they were officially on the _same side_ \- Lydia still got jealous sometimes that Scott was Allison’s ex-boyfriend, that he’d seen her naked, that he’d once touched her, too. And tonight he’d ruined her date night with Allison, so really, he had it coming.

She glanced up at Allison again. She was leaning against the trunk of her car, standing mediator between Scott who was stood statue still to her left and Derek who was pacing steadily to her right. She hadn’t said a word in ten minutes - even Isaac had contributed to her conversation more than she had - but the boys still looked to her, attempting to discern her approval or agreement just from the tilt of her head, the wrinkle of her nose. Lydia thought she was glorious always, but especially like this; controlling them whilst they desperately tried to convince themselves they were in charge of a situation. She stared at Allison with as much intensity as she could muster, waiting until the heat of her gaze burned through to her girlfriend’s skin and she looked up to meet her eyes. There was a glittering smile playing at the edge of Lydia’s lips, tugging her plum mouth into an invitation. When she was sure Allison had eyes only for her, she pouted, purposely, and ran her tongue along the seam of her lips. They’d learnt a long time ago, when they noticed Isaac blushing furiously in the Chemistry lesson they all attended, that even at their quietest whisper, there was no way that words shared between them were private if a werewolf was around. That didn’t mean they couldn’t communicate though; Allison’s lip reading was almost as good as a deaf student’s, and Lydia could read Allison’s mind just through the press of her lips.

Tonight, the skill came in useful. The room shrank until it was only the two of them, until the noise of the wolves fighting had died away, and Lydia tried to control her heart as it wanted to start hammering in her chest. She raised an eyebrow as she grinned at Allison, stopping only to mouth the syllables - _I want you_. Allison obviously got the message - she ducked her head a little, swallowing a smile. When she met Lydia’s gaze again, her response was immediate. _I know_. A pause. _Me too_. The silent words gave Lydia confidence, and she undid the top button on her blouse, allowing just a little more of her cleavage to show. Allison’s eyes widened, but she managed to keep her mouth sewn shut, and Lydia managed to choke out another noiseless sentence. _Can we get out of here?_ It took Allison a moment longer to get that one, but when she did, she had to disguise her intake of breath with a quick, sharp cough. Scott turned to her, concern written all over his face. “Allison? Are you okay?”

Flushed red, Allison had to choke out a response whilst coughing for real now, whilst Lydia bowed her head,  a smug smile on her face. She kept her head down as Allison dashed towards her, responding to Scott at the same time. “Yeah, I’m fine, totally fine - I just need a glass of water. Lydia - can you come give me a hand?” Lydia’s response was probably a fraction too loud, her voice carrying after she’d struggled to contain it for the past few minutes. “Uhuh, sure.” She turned and shot a winning smile at the three werewolves, all of whom looked totally confused. “We’ll… We’ll be right back.”


End file.
